The thin apparatuses for displaying image such as plasma TVs and LCDs are in flavor with people increasingly due to their advantages such as small volume, easy operation and like. However, the design of the thin apparatus for displaying image with more compact structure is a very difficult technical project, because the design relates to a plurality of factors such as displaying panel, control circuit, input/output terminals as well as the shapes and layout thereof.
Japanese patent No. JP2006-58587 disclosed a thin apparatus for displaying image in which control circuit is arranged on the back of displaying panel, however, in addition to its poor heat-sinking capability, the most disadvantage of this kind of thin displaying apparatus is that the overall size in thickness direction (the sum of the thickness of displaying panel and the thickness of control circuit) of the displaying apparatus is still large and the structure is incompact, resulting in that it is difficult to hang it on the wall stably.
Japanese patent No. JP2004-109396 disclosed another thin apparatus for displaying image in which control circuit is arranged under displaying panel, however, this patent document did not disclose specifically the shape of control circuit, that is, it did not take the influence of the shape of control circuit upon the overall structure and layout of the displaying apparatus into account.
Japanese patent No. JP2005-318241 disclosed a TV set in which its input terminal has the vertical and downward orientation. Japanese patent No. JP2005-318241 disclosed a displaying apparatus in which its output terminal and input terminal have the leftward and rightward orientations respectively. However, both above patent documents disclosed neither the position and the shape of control circuit nor the arrangement of respective terminals on the control circuit, that is, these two did not take the influence of the position and the shape of control circuit as well as the respective terminals upon the overall structure and layout of the displaying apparatus into account.
In summary, for the designs of the thin apparatuses for displaying image of the prior art, the designers tend to take the influence of a certain factor upon a displaying apparatus rather than a plurality of factors upon the overall structure and layout thereof into account, resulting in the incompact structure and the unreasonable layout of the displaying apparatus of the prior art.